1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 04029226.0, filed Dec. 9, 2004, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a receiver system and more particularly, to an input control system for a high frequency receiver.
3. Related Art
Digital broadcasting has developed rapidly along with conventional analog broadcasting. Currently, wide selection of digital broadcast channels may not be available for various reasons such as governmental regulations. Thus, hybrid TV receivers may provide advantages that allow viewer to watch both analog broadcasting and digital broadcasting. Hybrid TV receivers may receive both analog and digital signals and process them.
TV receivers may be installed in vehicles so that passengers can watch live broadcasts while traveling. For instance, passengers may seamlessly watch worldwide news on the road. Vehicles may be required to have receivers that provide a good quality reception signal. The received signal may need protection from interference originating from RF frequencies of other channels. A strong neighboring channel may further weaken the received signal.